Best Gift Ever
by TragicTeaLeaves
Summary: A HermioneDraco Christmas fanfiction.Oneshot. Draco and Hermione talk...will they finally get together? after the war characters a little OOC. Read and Review. thanks.


**Best Gift Ever  
By TragicTealeaves  
-----------------------------------------**

Draco Malfoy flew around the quidditch grounds late at night. You'd think he would be more relaxed, free now that the war had ended and his father has been killed. Over half the death eaters have been caught leaving Draco out of danger yet he was still troubled. His peers had given him the cold shoulder for betraying the Dark Lord, before most them were captured as well. Instead of going home, Draco decided to spend the Christmas vacation at Hogwarts. _There's no point in going home anyway. Mother won't be fully recovered and free for another couple of months_, Draco sighed.

Draco had to admit. The war had changed him too. When Draco thought of the reason why he choose to become a spy, he felt stupid. _She'll never like me, yet all ever do is waste my time thinking about her when I know she hates me_, he told himself. He requested to remain a secret member of the order. He wished no one had ever found out. To everyone, Draco appeared fine but to those who paid close attention to him would notice his lack of energy and lack of food he ate. He continued to fly around, unaware of the girl who stood on the grounds below, watching him carefully. He finally noticed her. He had successfully avoided her for the past week but he knew that he would eventually have to face her. He landed on the ground and faced her, unsure of what to say.

"Hi", she whispered.

"Granger", was his reply.

"You're staying here as well?" Hermione asked, trying to start a conversation. She was determined to get her thoughts sorted out tonight.

"Obviously. Mother still isn't fully recovered yet", Draco said, emotionless. He knew better than to show his emotions, especially to her.

Over the years, Dumbledore had helped him. Letting Draco become a spy for the order. He told no one, since no one cared. He wished nobody had found out about his deeds, yet when he help the boy-who-lived defeat the Dark Lord, everyone knew who he really was the whole entire time. It was entirely a bad thing but it wasn't the best thing for him either. He hated receiving those pitiful looks from his fellow students. He hated how other houses decided that they could forget he was a Slytherin and treat him as if he were a Gryffindor or something.

"When will she be recovered?" Hermione asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"In another couple of months, hopefully. What are you doing out here so late?" he asked, attempting to change the topic.

"I came to see you", Hermione whispered.

"Why", Draco demanded. "If you are here to say you're sorry about what happened to my parents and that everything's going to be okay, and blah blah blah and give me all that bullshit, you can leave." Don't go please, he added inwardly. He wanted Hermione to stay but he would never let anyone, especially her know that.

_Why is he pushing me away_, Hermione asked herself. Both of them stood there quiet for a while. Hermione had grown over the years and had become gorgeous. She was also the smartest witch Hogwarts has ever seen. Hermione had changed after the war. Draco had changed. Harry and Ron had changed. The war changed everyone. Hermione wanted to show Draco, tell Draco that she really cared about him. She wondered what Harry would say if he saw them. Harry and Ron were her two very overprotective brother-like friends. Sure Harry, Ron, and Draco had become friendlier towards each other but Hermione wasn't sure if those two would approve of her feelings towards Draco. She's always had those feelings towards him though they were masked by hate. To Hermione, it seemed as if Draco was pushing everyone away from him. Even when Harry and Ron attempted to talk to him, he pushed them away.

"It's getting cold, you might want to go inside before you get sick", Draco warned her.

"I'm actually dressed properly for the cold. You're the one out here in a t-shirt and jeans. If anyone's going to get cold, it's most likely going to be you", Hermione said, smiling slightly. Draco said nothing. Hermione didn't like those emotionless eyes or blank face.

"What are you doing out here?" Hermione asked.

"I needed some time and space to think", he replied.

"Draco, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah", Draco answered.

"Tell me the truth", Hermione asked again.

"I'm fine Granger. Just leave me alone. I don't like you. You're a pathetic little bookworm and if you know what's good for you, you'd keep your nose out of other people's business. Now go away", Draco yelled.

"There's something on your mind that's bothering you. I know it", Hermione insisted, trying hard not to get upset over the insults.

"Look, I don't know what you're problem is or why you're so friendly with me but I assure you there's nothing wrong. Now go and leave me alone. I don't need anyone, especially a mudblood like you", Draco said angrily.

_Why won't she leave_, he thought, frustrated. He looked over to her. He saw her hurt face and saw she was close to tears. He started to become a little worried. He had no idea how he would handle a crying Hermione. He stood there for a couple of seconds, shocked. He hadn't mean to call her a mudblood. Hermione turned away but Draco did not miss those tears that fell down her cheek. He began to feel guilty. It was one of his problems. He felt guilty and regretted everything he had ever done to Hermione. He watched Hermione walk away. He knew that if he stood there and let walk away, he would lose his chance. He knew what he had to do. It was as if suddenly Draco's brain turned on.

_I wish he hadn't called me that. For a minute, I thought that maybe, he would see me something more than a mudblood. I should've known better than to care for him. It's too bad I do_, Hermione thought. She felt someone grab her and turned around to find Draco. She pushed him away and continued walking. She didn't think she could handle anymore insults from him. Once again, Draco grabbed her again, this time holding on tight.

"Let go", Hermione said softly, trying to wiggle out of his embrace.

"I'm sorry", he whispered in her ear. _I just told her sorry!_ Draco thought. I_ did it, I apologized. __Maybe I do have a chance_. "I'm really sorry", he whispered again. _Hmmm apologizing isn't so bad after all_.

Hermione turned around, still in his arms and asked, "Did you just say sorry?" She was surprised. "I didn't think that word belonged in the Malfoy dictionary", she joked.

"Very funny", Draco said sarcastically. Both of them were unaware of what they were doing but all they knew was that it felt right. Hermione didn't want the night to end. She wasn't sure how Draco felt about her and neither was Draco sure about how Hermione felt about him. At the moment, neither of them cared. Hermione still couldn't believe she was in the arms of Draco Malfoy, the guy she had learned to love and hate. Hermione didn't want to ask and ruin the moment but the question was still on her mind and wouldn't leave her alone.

"Do you want to answer my question?" Hermione asked.

"No", Draco replied, not letting go.

"Please"

"I don't remember the question and I don't want to"

"The question was I want to know what's bothering you", Hermione said, smiling.

"A lot of things", Draco said, letting go.

"Tell me", Hermione said, it was more of a demand.

"You. School. The Order. My life. My Mother. You", was Draco's reply.

"School?" Hermione asked surprised. She wondered what could bother him at school. It seemed as if the Slytherins left him alone.

"I lost my Slytherin reputation", Draco said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Hermione thought it was a good thing.

"Kind of. I liked my reputation, well part of it", Draco smirked. Hermione smiled.

"You don't want the attention your getting from everyone"

"No. I told Dumbledore to never let anyone know I was a spy, but he goes and opens his mouth and tells everyone", Draco said angrily. "Can we please talk about this some other time"

"But I really would like to know. I've observed you for the past couple of weeks and noticed your behavior", Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really?" Draco asked.

"Yes. You haven't been eating much. Whenever someone tries to talk to you, you push them away. I even tried talking to Blaise Zabini but he kept his mouth shut. I don't think that kid talks much though. And you've been so quiet. No insults, no nothing out of your mouth", Hermione stated.

"Blaise is a good friend. Trust me, when you get to know him, you'll start to wish he stopped talking. I'm glad to know that you care so much about me", Draco joked.

"I really do", Hermione whispered. She wished he would believe her,

"I know. I bet that's the only reason why you're still here, putting up with me. I also wouldn't have come after you if I knew you didn't care about me and if I didn't care about you", Draco said.

"Promise I'll get my answers"

"Yeah.

"Alright, one more thing before I end this conversation. Me?"

"Yeah. Hermione, I'm sorry for acting the way I did towards you. Maybe if you knew why, you would understand, or maybe you would laugh at me", Draco said sadly.

"Why?"

"You don't want to know.

"But I do.

"No"

"Tell me Draco", Hermione begged. "Please"

"Iloveyou", Draco mumbled. "Ialwayshavesincethethirdyearwhenyoustooduptome.You'retheonlygirlthateverhas"

"What?" Hermione asked. "You heard me the first time, you just want me to say it again cause you want to torture me", Draco said.

"Maybe, but not all of it.", Hermione smiled. "Repeat it"

"I love you and you're cruel. You're the only girl that has ever stood up to me. Only girl I actually enjoy arguing with. Only girl I would ever bother to run after", Draco said, whispering the last part hoping Hermione wouldn't hear but she did, and for the first time, he smiled. Hermione hugged him.

"You really have changed", she whispered.

"Don't tell anyone", was his reply.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"That'll make me lose any chance I have left of getting my Slytherin reputation back", Draco smirked.

"I love you too", Hermione said. _She…just…said…she…loved me! _Draco shouted inwardly. He leaned toward her and kissed her. _I've waited so long to do this_, Draco thought. _This is the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten_. He deepened the kiss and held on tight, never wanting to let go and hoping he'd never have to. Now that he had her, he couldn't bare to lose her. It's funny how she wasn't officially his yet he referred to her as his.

"Will you go out with me?" Draco asked.

"Yes", Hermione replied. "Happy Christmas Draco"

"Happy Christmas Hermione, I love you", Draco replied.

"I love you too, don't you ever forget that", Hermione said. She felt herself getting colder and felt something wet land on her face. She looked around to see it was snowing. She looked at Draco to find him in a t-shirt.

"You're going to freeze! Inside, now", Hermione said as she practically dragged Draco off toward the entrance of the building. It was 12:05 in the middle of the night and it was officially Christmas. Draco pulled his hand away, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again.

"Draco, you're going to get sick!" Hermione screamed. Draco laughed and followed her inside.

* * *

**Disclaimer- No I do not own Harry Potter though I do wish I did.**

**I hope you guys liked it. **

**My friend said I should write one. I might do a Harry/Ginny one. **

**Not sure whether I should leave this as it is or maybe turn it into an actual fan fiction. **

**What do you guys think?**

**_REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!_**

**- TragicTealeaves -**

**_HAPPY CHRISTMAS/HANNUKAH/KWANZA/_WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE! lol**


End file.
